


Of Blankets and Yawns

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said : For a prompt, could you do a Tsukiyama Alpha/Beta/Omega fic? (With Tsukishima as an Alpha and Yamaguchi as an Omega or something?) I doesn't have to anything long, but preferably something fluffy, please. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Yawns

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted a lot of fics today, as my old account was deleted and I had to reupload all of my fics {lucky I had them saved!!}
> 
> My tumblr URL is http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Please send me any requests - I'll do any fandom, ship or AU!!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

With a weary sigh, Kei gently closed the heavy book that lay in his lap with the satisfactory sound that only hardcover books seemed capable of making. Placing it on the coffee table in front of him with soft, careful hands, he allowed his tired gaze drifted to his side. Settled beside him, a curled up figure nestled into him beneath several thick blankets.

His hand absentmindedly reached towards the messy mop of hair peeking through the warm layers and began stroking the top of the sleeping omega’s head. The other shifted slightly in his slumber, letting out a quiet whine as he pressed his head into Kei’s palm.

“Tadashi,” Kei whispered, pulling back the blankets to reveal the omega’s face, eyes and nose scrunched up into an adorable frown as he shied away from the sudden light on his face, “Tadashi, come to bed with me?”

The smaller boy cracked open his eyes in a slightly confused demeanour, and he stared up at the blonde alpha leaning over him as if he couldn’t recognise his own mate in his recently-awoken state.

With a roll of his eyes, Kei stood up and stretched before bending down to the omega’s level and carefully sliding his hands beneath the blanket-burrito and lifting his mate into his arms. Kei carried his drowsy mate out of the living room and down the hall to their room, his bare feet padding against the smooth wooden flooring as he carefully cradled the other in his arms.

Quietly entering the shared bedroom, Kei warily placed the omega on their bed, hoping that he hadn’t shaken Tadashi fully awake. Climbing up beside the other and settling on the light green bed sheets, Kei observed Tadashi’s calm face, each freckle standing out on his pale skin.

All traces of worry had vanished from his face, all thoughts of university work having been overshadowed by the sweet fantasies that he had conjured up in his dreams.

It was tough for the omega, with heats marring his study schedules and forcing test dates to be changed and work to be caught up on during the late hours of the night. Most omegas took heat suppressants, only going off of them during holidays to allow their bodies to have a break; however Tadashi had won the genetic lottery and had proven to be allergic to most of the ingredients used in suppressant production.

Being out of action for a week every two months wasn’t the best for a university student trying to get their Bachelor of Archaeology, but Tadashi hadn’t even complained once, despite the strain that it was putting on him.

Kei lay down beside his mate and wrapped his arms around the swaddled omega before pressing his face into Tadashi’s exposed neck and drinking in the sweet scent of _precious omega_. With a small smile, the alpha pressed kisses along Tadashi’s neck and up to his chin, cheek, his temple.

Tadashi let out a small whine and turned into the alpha’s chest, sleep pulling him back into its warm, safe arms before he could even whisper to Kei what he wanted to say in a clear voice.

 _You make me so happy_ were the words ringing in Tadashi’s head as he nodded off again. Tadashi promised to himself that he would tell Kei in the morning, after they woke up cold from not sleeping beneath the covers and curled into each other for a while before they dragged themselves out of bed.


End file.
